leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies
Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies is an unfinished and unreleased game of the Leisure Suit Larry series. It is largely an injoke of the series, but developed its own meta-history throughout the series. Note: If the joke was truly followed on this wiki, this article would be missing as well. Background The game was created by Larry Laffer, and Passionate Patti had composed the phenomenal score for it (the mysterious Julius Biggs had been one of the backers for the musical score). It was ready to go on sale in time for Christmas. It was based on the incredible and sexy things which had happened to Larry since he escaped Nontoonyt Island and began living the glamorous life of a computer game programmer. All the details he kept in his diary.LSLBSC, pg xxi Larry was later sent (shortly before the events of Leisure Suit Larry: Love For Sail Mobile) to the Last Chance Seminary to improve his productivity, or be fired by the Williams. In order to keep them 'safe' larry packed the disks for alpha prototype LSL4 (Leisure Suit Lover 4) in his suitcase. He accidently boarded the wrong plane heading to the Manyanga Islands, Larry lost the prototypes when his luggage was jettisoned during an accident. He later found his luggage floating in the ocean, with one of the disks having washed up on the beach. He was able to find it and the other disks scattered throughout the islands. After an accidentally jumping into bed with Al Lowe naked, he blackmailed the elder programmer into letting him keep his job at Sierra, where he continued to work on the finalized gameLFSM Leisure Suit Larry 4, told the adventures of Larry Laffer as he worked as a programmer at Sierra Online. Copies of the game were lost in the mail when Larry tried to send copies to Peter Spear. After which Larry was not heard from for a while. A search of his house revealed that his CD player had been left on, and that he had mysteriously disappeared. It was later revealed that Larry had been kidnapped. He was later discovered at Camp David, he had amnesia of many of the events from his time working at Sierra to the point of his kidnapping. The Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies was never found.Leisure Suit Larry's Beside Companion, It is believed that Ken Williams (or one of his look-alikes) helped lose the disksLSL7, and at least one copy was stolen by Julius Biggs. Larry Lovage, the nephew of Larry, owned a copy of Larry 4 for the Pornodore 69. It is said that Larry 4 is wildly considered the greatest video game ever made. Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Folder A folder entitled LSL4 could be found on the CD of several of the Leisure Suit Larry Collections. Inside Al Lowe left a note in readme file which states; :Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies :by Al Lowe :No, it's not here. :No, it's never going to be. :Why? I never wrote it. :Why not? I didn't want to. :(Besides, who says sequels have to be done sequentially?) Leisuire Suit Larry 1 VGA Ken Shows up to advertise the games of the series. He would advertise LSL4 if the disks show up again. "You may wonder why I didn't mention `Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies!'" "Me, too. The problem is: we don't know where it is! You know me; if we COULD find it, I'd sell it!" Leisure Suit Larry 5 Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies are advertised in the about screen of Larry 5 along with other games by Al Lowe. With the advertisement saying to order spare copies of the games. It mentions though that people should probably avoid ordering Larry4 just yet, as they had seemed to have misplaced their master copies. The manual menions that anyone who goes after Patti will have a little competition. That the relationship is detailed in a computerized expose form with the unlikely title Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies. Pattie refused to tell where to find a copy, and no software store the authors contacted had any knowledge of the game. Larry is suffering from amnesia in Larry 5. The last thing he remembers before the missing memories are; He was writing his life story as a computer game, sitting on a deck with a half-naked woman, overlooking a beautiful lake high in the Sierra Nevadas.Narrator (LSL5) He only remembers woman named Patti; his time on Nontoonyt Island and his that he had a gig as a computer programmer (these were all memories of LSL3). He could not remember how he ended up on Hollywood, and what he was supposed to be doing there. He didn't know why he was in Larry 5; and wondered what happened to Larry 4.Narrator (LSL5):"" He realized he was suffering from amnesia, but didn't know how a computer character could suffer from amnesia. Before Larry 4 his memories were in shambles he could only remember bits and pieces. Thus he couldn't remember who Patti was, didn't know if she still existed, if she ever existed, or if she was just partially-toggled bits in his memories. This stirred a few more memories that she Passionate Patti the famous pianist/entertainer, and that he loved her, and she loved him. A plot point in Larry 4 was that Larry may have had his own savings and loan company.Narrator (LSL5):"" Larry once tried to sell flight simulator software from a major compouter game compnay a few years before LSL5 (this may be a pre Sierra or during the LSL4 era). Larry chattered on and on about his computer."If only you had paid attention when Larry chattered on and on about his computer. You know nothing about this computer and are sure you'll be unable to do anything with it." Larry spent hours playing Red Baron a game that came out in 1990 (during the period LSL4 was supposed to be in development). Mr. Bigg had access to the Larry 4 disks. He had played a copy of the game, and even knew the theme song written by Patti. The song was never published recording never released. Mr. Bigg under his alias Julius had hired Patti to create the music, then erased the floppies to keep from paying her. He was the cause of Larry's amnesia.WHAT?!" shouts Bigg. "You scoundrel! You've been humming the love theme that I wrote for the soundtrack of `Larry 4!' That song was never published and the recording was never released! There's no way you could know it unless you played Larry 4!" Of course, I see it all now. Bigg, you're the man who hired me to create the music, then erased the floppies to keep from paying me! You're the reason my poor Larry has amnesia! You're the man behind K-RAP and des Rever Records! Julius Bigg--you're the man I've been following this entire game!", "des Rever Records' recording studio reminds you of your last studio session, a big two-CD recording of background music for a computer game named "Leisure Suit Larry 4." And of that big contract you signed with a mysterious someone known only as "Julius," who never paid you one red cent for any of your work!" Larry has several dreams of Passionate Patti having a performances and other events around the world which may happened during the missing period (or at least events he wished he could have with Patty in the future); Larry at Patti's Parthenon concert, a huge success, is now over; the critics have acclaimed her technique, interpretation, and mature musicianship; her promoter is arranging a one year tour; and the two of you take this opportunity to celebrate.... this is the life! In your dream, you are the handsome gondolier, poling through the canals of Venice with your lone, lovely female customer: Passionate Patti! Everything is going well until.....Larry sticks it in too deeply. Deciding to seize the moment, he wriggles down beside Patti, relying on the subtle canal currents to propel him through his night of love... "It's not hard to see, Patti, the problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy mixed-up world..." "Larry, in all the scenes, in all the games, in all the world... you had to walk into mine!" "Remember Larry: we'll always have Nontoonyt!" "Here's looking at you, kid!" They snuggle up together, drifting dreamily through the moonlit canals of Venice, the songs of other gondoliers wafting softly across the waters. Suddenly the gondola springs a most inopportune leak.... Larry watches Passionate Patti perform a rock concert before the reflecting pool of the Taj Mahal! What a great musician! What a romantic setting! What a gorgeous babe!! The Taj Mahal concert has progressed. Late at night, the gig over, the amps and drums packed in the road cases, it's now time for just the two of you, relaxing together on a couple of overstuffed cushions, emotionally drained. To calm herself, and prepare you for the evening ahead, Patti plays a little selection on her oboe.... You soon realize the snake is not the only thing Patti has charmed! Al Lowe skipped the fourth part altogether in order to surpass the problems of continuing the definite finale of Larry 3. This allowed him to introduce (intentionally) some grey plot points and begin freely a whole new adventure with Larry 5. According to production notes (given by Lowe himself) the following events must be assumed to have happened between Larry 3 and Larry 5 in order to logically connect the two games: Larry and Patti plan to marry Patti leaves him at a Yosemite church to pursue her career, but Larry is gone when she returns The villain of Larry 5, Julius Biggs, somehow steals the game disks and Larry suffers amnesia The absence of the floppy disks was a plot element in the sequel since this is the explanation why Larry, as a computer generated character, came to suffer from amnesia. The Laffer Utilities The About message warns not to order Leisure Suit Larry 4: The Missing Floppies since Sierra was presently unable to find the master disks. It says Sierra will let people know when its ready, "okay?". Leisure Suit Larry 6 One can ask for a copy of the hintbook for Leisure Suit Larry 4. Leisuire Suit Larry 7 Rod may be Ken (Ken Williams) who hid all the floppy disks from Larry 4. Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude Larry Lovage has one of the only known copies of the game. Leisure Suit Larry: Love For Sale Mobile A sunplot of the game takes place during the LSL4 development years, and finding the lost disks. Chapter 4 goes missing, it is a missing day as Larry sleeps through it, and misses all the events. Leisure Suit Larry Reloaded While Larry remembers most of his life in previous games, Leisure Suit Larry Missing Floppies is a hole in his memories. Space Quest IV Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers, another Sierra game, played with the idea extensively. Unbeknownst to the employees of Sierra On-Line, the disks were here apparently stolen by an agent of Sludge Vohaul, who used them to store his consciousness upon his demise in Space Quest II: Vohaul's Revenge. Later, the floppies were found floating in space by scientists from the Xenon Super Computer Project. When the game was installed on the computer, Vohaul's consciousness was unleashed on the planet, and the events leading up to the fictional, future sequel Space Quest XII: Vohaul's Revenge II began. In Space Quest IV, Roger can erase the game off the supercomputer when he accesses its mainframe, but this is not mandatory to complete the game. The package of Larry 4 also appears in a video game store of a space station. Behind the scenes The fourth installment of the Leisure Suit Larry series was officially Larry 5. The actual fourth part of the scenario was never made for various reasons, but it is jokingly referred to by both Sierra and fans under the subtitle of The Missing Floppies (or The Case of the Missing Floppies). Much gossip and rumor have spread to explain this: most believed that the original production floppies of the game were lost (some rumors jokingly claimed that Lowe's dog ate them) and the team would not remake it from scratch. The actual reasons are mainly two and have been given by Al Lowe at separate points: *Sierra began work on a multiplayer installment of Leisure Suit Larry that was to be played out over The Sierra Network. This failed due largely to technical reasons, and the planned multiplayer Larry game was shelved. *The ending of Larry 3 was very definite and somehow metafictional (showing Larry and Patti coming to the Sierra studios and making games based on their adventures, living happily in a mountain cabin in Coarsegold). This completed a relatively cohesive trilogy with no sequel planned; Al Lowe was in a dead end because he couldn't find a way to start it since the scenario had completed a story arc. Note that the Laffer Utilities and the Leisure Suit Larry 1 VGA remake are each sometimes unofficially credited as Larry 4, as the first was the fourth ever Larry production, and the latter, the fourth game to be made. Of course, similar VGA remakes of Space Quest I, Police Quest I, and Quest for Glory I were not given new numerical titles. MAD Magazine had proposed what the possibility of a Leisure Suit Larry 4 may look like in a 1990 issue spoofing video games. Their idea was "the after effect of Larry's screwing around with the time coming for Larry having to pay the piper". They proposed the idea of Larry in a maze game similar to Berzerk, where he must steer clear of out-of-wedlock pregnancies he has caused, as well as private investigators, case workers, and angry fathers wielding shotguns, making it extremely difficult for Larry to continue his infamous carefree attitude towards casual sex. On April 1st, 2009 the Abandonware site Abandonia.com released an alleged "leaked copy" for download. This turned out to in fact be an elaborate April Fools Day prank: the screenshots were fakes, the review - fictional and the "game" archive actually contained 55 identical copies of scanned front casing of Xbox 360 version of Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust. References Category:Cancelled Larry games Category:LSL4